1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive accessories and, more specifically, to a tire scraper for removing mud from the tires of a truck.
1. Description of the Related Art
Trucks that are licensed for road travel are sometimes required to travel off-road to a particular job site, where they may experience muddy conditions. In the case of trucks having dual wheels (meaning two wheels at each end of each rear axle), these are particularly susceptible to mud build-up between the tires mounted on the dual wheels. Moreover, the outer circumference of each tire is susceptible to mud build-up, due to the fact that a deep tread may be provided o the tire.
A mud and gravel mix is frequently encountered at a construction site, and this mixture is particularly difficult to remove from the tires before the vehicle is placed back on the road.
Many state and local governments have passed ordinances that prohibit trucks from driving onto a paved road with muddy tires. It is not uncommon for these ordinances to provide stiff penalties in the way of fines for truck drivers/owners. When the truck driver is about to drive onto a paved road from a construction site, he must stop his vehicle and, using a stick, board or other suitable object, he must scrape the mud and gravel off the circumference of the tires and from between the tires of the dual wheels to avoid the penalties. This process is time consuming and ultimately not very effective.